The Number Thirteen
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: Post KH2- Lea never got to tell Roxas his true feelings when he was Axel. He decides to seek Roxas out and tell him everything, but he succeeds in doing much more than that. Lea/Axel Roxas fic


**The Number Thirteen**

Lea knew that he had no right to do what he was about to do. Especially seeing as he had a heart again.

It felt weird to be Lea again. He was still Axel too- yet not Axel.

He remembered everything about who he really was, and he remembered being Axel in the Organization.

Having a heart and remembering _him_ sucked. _Roxas_.

Lea felt a terrible sense of loss when he thought about Roxas. He knew that he had loved him. He'd loved Xion as a friend, but he felt something more than friendship for the Nobody who had already rejoined with Sora.

Lea looked intensely at the emblem he now held in his hand- the Nobody crest and the Organization's symbol.

This crest had belonged to Roxas. It was all Lea had left.

He knew that if he used it on Sora he'd be able to speak to Roxas again. He hoped he would have the courage to tell him everything he never could have said as Axel.

He just needed to see Roxas one more time. He needed to tell Roxas, even if they never spoke again.

This was selfish. Lea didn't want only to talk to Roxas. He wanted to coax him out- to separate them again and make another Nobody. That would depend on what Roxas wanted.

Lea closed his fist around the emblem, knowing he should just forget this, but he could never forget Roxas.

He rose from his spot on top of Twilight Town's clock tower. He still went up there to think and look at the sunset, except that now this was the _real_ Twilight Town.

He'd better get to work before he lost his resolve.

Lea stretched out his hand, using the trick he'd learned in the Organization to open a dark gate.

It took more effort now that he was no longer a Nobody, but the method for manipulating the world's energies was the same.

He stepped forward into the darkness and kept walking, reaching the other side and stepping out in Yen Sid's tower.

Everyone glanced at him immediately. He always found Master Yen Sid's mysterious gaze a little intimidating, as though the magician could look into him.

"Lea," Donald exclaimed in his quacking voice.

"Sup?" he greeted coolly in a very Axel-ish way. "I came to ask you to join me somewhere private Sora. Its about Roxas."

"Roxas?" Sora asked curiously, seeming uneasy. "Well... alright."

"Great," Lea said with a grin. "How's Wonderland sound?"

"Good for privacy," Sora admitted.

"Follow me then."

Lea made the portal again with a wave of his hand.

"I wish I could do that," Sora said.

"I'll show you some time," Lea told him. "You should be able to since Roxas could."

Sora looked a little uneasy again at the mention of his other half, but Lea already had one leg in the darkness, gesturing for him to follow.

They came out in the Lotus Forest near the Queen of Hearts's castle. Sora looked around. He hadn't been here in awhile.

"Okay now about Roxas."

"Yes Sora," Lea said with an eager smirk. "We will be talking about Roxas. First I want you to look at something."

Lea pulled the Nobody crest from his robes and pushed it against Sora's forehead. The Keyblade Master gasped in surprise, unable to move.

A white light suddenly engulfed Lea. He was standing in a sea of white. Sora was out cold at his feet.

"Roxas," Lea called out, feeling anticipation rise in his chest.

Someone was stepping out of the white mist, coming toward him. Soon the figure was close enough.

"Axel?"

It was Roxas, standing there in his teal pants and white jacket. That spiked hair was still the same.

"So you remember this time," Lea said with a grin.

Roxas looked confused.

"Why are you inside my mind?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Lea answered. "Just you."

Roxas nodded expectantly and Lea continued.

"I feel like we parted too fast, after all our time together in the Organization. Then you went back to Sora and he just isn't the same."

Roxas smiled.

"But Axel, I am Sora. I know who I am now."

Lea surprised the younger man by taking his hand.

"I know you're Sora," he said softly, eyes sad with emotion. "To me you're Roxas. Sora can't love me."

"Axel," Roxas spoke, his own expression now vulnerable.

The two of them looked into one another's eyes with mutual emotion. Lea gently cupped Roxas's cheek and connected their lips.

Roxas closed his eyes and kissed back. Lea pulled back and smiled tenderly.

"Come with me Roxas. You know Sora can't love me more than he does Kairi."

"Axel... "

Roxas looked sad and conflicted, but then he looked into Lea's eyes again, expression hopeful.

"Can I be Roxas again?"

"Only if Sora sleeps," Lea said, looking away in fear of rejection. "If you take control of your body and place Sora in the back of your mind."

"Is that fair?" Roxas asked.

"Is it fair you still exist, but you have to take backseat?"

Roxas considered.

"I'll do it. Tell me."

"Look at the crest," Lea told him, glancing up. "Float toward it."

The whiteness was already brightening, enveloping him again.

He opened his eyes and saw the sky. He was lying on his back in the Lotus Forest.

He sat up and felt an explosion of joy in his chest at the person waking up next to him. It was Roxas. He knew it was still Sora's body, but the Roxas half was in control. The clothes and hair had already changed.

"You really did it," Lea exclaimed, throwing his arms around the younger man.

"I'm back," Roxas said in surprise, looking at his hand. "I'm Roxas... yet I'm Sora."

"Exactly," Lea grinned. "And I'm Lea. Got it memorized?"

"Still using that one-liner?" Roxas asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lea laughed and soon they were kissing again, kissing for real- not inside of Sora's mind.

Lea knew they would have work to do. It would still be up to Roxas- or Sora as he should now be called, to stop Xehanort. They would stop him together, just like old times in the Organization.

Lea took great joy at the thought, as he and Sora continued their kiss.


End file.
